


There's a gun in my hand, if it points at your head would you die for me?

by Rara_Tan



Category: Blitz (2011)
Genre: M/M, Massive Attack reference, Nightmare, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Tan/pseuds/Rara_Tan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brant has another nightmare about losing Nash and he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246184) by [Evillen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen), [QDS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS). 



> The title is from a song named RGB by a portuguese band called The Gift (search them on youtube, they're really good).  
> My first fic, yay! Enjoy it ;)

Brant woke up covered in sweat, panting. He looked around in order to locate himself. He was in his flat, laying in the sofa after a nap that turned into a really bad idea.

“Fuck…” He groaned. He had another nightmare about Nash. “I’ve got to do something about this… and now.” Brant said while grabbing his jacket and keys and walking out the flat to his car.

During the drive to Nash’s flat, Brant couldn’t turn off the images in his mind provided by the nightmare and it was always the very same one. He would see Nash being shot in the head by the fucker who claimed to be The Blitz. When he came back to the world he noticed that he’d arrived to Nash’s flat.

“I hope he’s in.” Brant thought as he stepped out of the car and headed for the entry of the building.

 

 

 

Nash had just got home from grocery shopping – well you couldn’t call that groceries, it was all pre-cooked food that you could heat in the microwave - when the doorbell rang. He went to answer the door without much thought since it was in the middle of the afternoon. To his surprise he found a white-as-a-sheet-and-covered-in-sweat Brant.

“What are you doing here on your day off?” Nash asked, “You look like shit.”

“Thanks”

“So, what are you doing here?”

“You’re not gonna invite me in?” Brant panted.

“Oh, for god’s sake” Nash sighed holding the door open for Brant.

Brant entered the flat and went straight for the bar.

“Come on, spit it out. What brings you here, Brant? Or did you come all the way here just to drink my booze?”

“Close enough but no.”

“What then?” Nash asked while sitting on the sofa.

Brant sat on the sofa, on the end opposite to Nash. Putting the empty glass on the coffee table, Brant leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes before talking.

“I was napping at my flat and I had a fucking nightmare… It’s not the first, though. I’ve been having them for a while now, since we took care of that little cunt.”

“What kind of nightmare?”

“Hum… I don’t wanna talk about it.” Said Brant opening his eyes “I just needed to be sure you were ok.”

Looking at Brant’s face, Nash suddenly understood everything. The man looked like he was about to break down. His eyes were small from trying to hold on the tears. That was all it took to Nash reach across the sofa and hug him listening to Brant breaking down and cry.

 

 

Brant didn’t know what lead him to show all his emotions to Nash. He just knew right now how he was so relived to be in Nash’s arms that he didn’t care about anything else. Without any words, Brant searched Nash’s lips kissing him urgently. Brant focused on Nash’s lips, tongue and warmth trying to clean his head from those terrifying thoughts. They parted for a second and looked into each others eyes panting.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Nash said.

Brant stood up, pulled Nash up and started to go up the stairs to the bedroom. As soon as they got to the bedroom, Brant pushed Nash down the bed and kissed him pulling his legs apart and grinding down on him.

“Hnn… Tom”

“Shush” Brant whispered.

They began to franticly undress each other urging for skin-to-skin contact. Nash hovered over Brant kissing his neck and chest and licked further down until he reached Brant’s cock. Feeling Nash wrap his tongue around his cock, Brant couldn’t suppress his grunts anymore. Brant couldn’t have guessed how skilled Nash truly is but now he was experiencing it all and he loved it.

“Yeah, that’s it” Brant said, half a whisper, half a grunt “Do you have any condoms, lube?”

“Hm, yes. Beside table, first drawer.” Nash answered between moans.

Brant went in search of the supplies while Nash discarded the rest of his clothes and lay back on the king-size bed waiting for Brant to join him. Brant joined Nash on the centre of the bed putting the supplies on the bed close to them. Devouring each other mouths, Brant started to jack Nash off. Nash paused the kiss to open up a condom and roll it over Brant’s cock.

“Come on, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Can’t wait for what?” Brant asked with a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Hnn- Fuck, Brant. Don’t play dumb.” Nash managed to say.

“I’m not playing dumb. Say it” Brant smirked.

“I want you to fuck me. Now.” Nash said giving up.

“As you wish.” Brant said feeling smug.

“Wanker” Nash whispered heavily.

Nash picked up the bottle of lube, snatched it open and skirted some to Brant’s hand. Brant positioned Nash on fours and started to spread him, inserting one finger, following another and soon Nash was groaning and pleading for another finger. Brant gave him what we wanted pegging his prostate a few times. Goosebumps broke all over Nash’s back and he moaned louder. Brant kissed and nipped his back and smacked those delicious buttocks.

“Enough. Put it in.”

“My pleasure.”

Brant slicked his hard as rock prick with a few drops of lube before shoving it almost brutally in Nash’s arse. For Brant’s surprise the slightly thin man could take his cock fully in and still be thigh. That was delicious.

 

Nash never thought Brant had such feelings for him and he was quite pleased to reciprocate them. Although rude and unnerving, Brant could be loving and concerned. And one thing he definitely was, respectful. Now while fucking him senseless, Brant could be rough and gentle at the same time. That was pure ecstasy for Nash.

“More, more. Uuhnn.”

“Turn over, Nash.”

He obeyed turning over on the black silk sheets, his front body full on display for Brant, his hard slightly red cock oozing with pre-cum pointing directly up their faces. Brant loomed over him and joined their mouths on an orgy of teeth biting lips and tongues. Slowly Brant went further down and licked clean Nash’s head while pulling one of Nash’s legs and putting it over his shoulder. With no delay Brant entered Nash again. This new position allowed Brant to go deeper into Nash and still pegging him in almost every thrust.

Nash fisted his erection at the same pace of Brant’s thrusts. The sensation of Brant’s cock deep inside him was so much his back was now completely arched from the bed as he was close to one of the most mind blowing orgasms of his life until now. And when Brant started to tweak his nipples and falter with the thrusts Nash shot his load all over his chest. The larger man bent over to taste Nash’s cum and with a deep low almost animalistic growl came deep Nash.

“Love you.” Brant confessed collapsing on top of Nash.

Caught completely on surprise Nash didn’t say anything and just embraced Brant while both of them slipped into a dream like sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brant turns up at Nash's flat with a surprise, a shisha smoking pipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first one, sorry :x

It was Friday evening when once again Brant turned up on Nash’s door. They haven’t been together since three weeks ago when; well, when they had got together. That’s what Brant had told himself for the past three weeks. Now he agreed that both needed to have a break and so he brought his Shisha smoking pipe (hookah) to Nash’s flat.

“What are you doing here?” Nash asked. They hadn’t discussed what happened between them and it seemed like a subject that none of them was eager to discuss.

“Hey! I thought we could have break, do something different” Brant said while invading Nash’s flat “Have you ever smoked Shisha?”

“What?” Nash was a little bit apprehensive, but he answered anyway “No, I haven’t.”

“Excellent! You’re about to, now.” Brant said, very amused.

Nash watches as Brant makes room on the living-room floor for the water-pipe, pulls some cushions from the sofa onto the floor and starts to make preparations to light up the hookah. While watching all this happening on his living-room, Nash has to agree that the smoking pipe is a beautiful instrument… All silver with intricate designs in blue, it sure has its beauty.

“So, when are we starting?” Nash asks, giving in and seating down on the cushions.

“Just wait a few more minutes for the tobacco stone to heat a bit longer.” Brant explained a little smugly “By the away, do you have any good music?”

“Huh, like what?”

“I don’t know… Anything that fits the occasion.” Brant said, pacing around the living-room.

“Just pick whatever you like… But I would probably recommend anything by Massive Attack.” Nash pointed to a pile of CD’s near the sound system. “It must be the first on top.”

“Okay.” Brant said while picking up the CD and inserting it. _Safe from harm_ started to play on background and Brant sat down on the cushions next to Nash and in front of the hookah.

“I think it’s ready. Let’s give it a try.” Brant smiled, picked up the hose, inhaled the smoke and passed the hose to Nash so the he could also try it. Nash accepted it and mimicked Brant, sucking on the hose and observing fascinated the agitated water on the jar every time he did so. It was a little bit exciting and relaxing having all that smoke exiting his mouth and sometimes nose. They smoked in silence for a bit while listening to the songs.

Soon it came Nash’s favourite, _Inertia Creeps,_ and he closed his eyes for a bit savouring the flavoured smoke on the tip of his tongue and the dream like first accords of the song. Predictably, Nash felt himself stiffen as a direct result of the song’s magnetism. Brant, noticing this, took the hose from Nash’s hand and neared him, reaching for his leg. Without words they mouths searched each other until finally meeting, dictating how their nights would end.

They ended up having sex on the living-room floor and Nash ended up falling asleep with an almost gleeful face. Brant, in an impulse, carried him upstairs where he laid him on the bed, cleaned him with a flannel and climbed to bed with him, also falling asleep.

 

Later Nash wakes up finding himself on his bed with Brant right beside him in a deep sleep. He curls himself around Brant as best as he can and ends up noticing Brant’s hard on. Nash strokes Brant a few times and it turns to a fully hard on. He licks the cock’s head, tongue circling and laps at the pre-come. Brant is now calling Nash’s name softly in his sleep.

“Ah, ye-ah, Na-sh.” The words are so soft and low, they’re almost growls.

Nash pays attention to Brant’s balls, nipping and licking the flesh thoroughly. He discovers that Brant’s voice alone is enough to make him hard and panting. Brant wakes up to Nash giving him a blow-job while humping against the soft cotton sheets.

“Come up here, Nash.” Brant’s gruff sleep voice is doing wicked things to his mind and he obeys. He slides up meeting with Brant, lips and cocks lined, rutting against each other. Brant squeezes and spreads Nash’s buttocks. They increase their pace as they keep getting closer and closer, Nash licks Brant’s neck and Brant bites and nips Nash’s shoulder.

“Hnn, I’m almost”

“Same” Brant manages to say and bites harder on Nash’s shoulder. With that bit of pain, Nash comes all over between their two with some very erotic moans. That’s all it takes for Brant to burst too and make them an even stickier mess than before. They snuggle for a bit before Brant gets up to run the flannel from before by warm water, climbs to the bed and cleans them both. They snuggle for some more before inevitably falling asleep.


End file.
